Ara and Ayumi's Backstories
by CelebixUxie
Summary: The beginnings of my fan characters, Ara and Ayumi! Learn what made who the hyper Ara and the quiet Ayumi are now from their long-ago pasts.
1. Part 1

Ara's begining!:

A dark shadow loomed over the desert village of Cyan. Night had stumbled in, a time the townsfolk dreaded. At the recent years, a mysterious thief had hidden themself amongst every normal day being. Only striking at night, in this town, no house nor passer by was safe having precious jewels, money, and other possessions of value. Nights grow to years, and the villagers became suspicious of a certain Fox called Calla. The thief had been carrying a pack that cried when they were almost discovered. Calla was pointed at because she recently had a child of her own, a little girl in her liking called Ara. Not even knowing her daughter's journey had begun, Calla continued to hide her true way of life from Cyan Village throughout years.

7 years later...

"Where will we go tonight, mom?" Ara asked. In the past weeks, the young fox had been following her mother on "missions" during the night. "You'll see, hon." Calla winks as she hung up a piece of laundry. The shack of a home the two lived in together was small, but livable, and the only way to hide the secret.  
A sudden, loud knock on the wood door made Ara jump inside. "I'll get it!" she happily called. Rushing over to the board and swinging it open, Ara was even more surprised by who made the knock. A stern-looking, Snake-like being stood there, glaring at the young fox with dangerous eyes. Calla looked over Ara's shoulder to see who it was at the door.

"Hello, ma'am. Come in, please." she said. Ara's ears detected a note of a nervous shake in her mother's voice as she told her to go get some water from the well. Taking her trusty water pole, a pole of wood with 2 buckets for water at the ends, Ara set off for the well.

The evening sky blazed above with a dark, peachy orange streaming from the sun's resting place. Somehow, everything was eerily quiet, normal, but quiet. It was as if the world was waiting for something, something malicious...Ara dipped the buckets into the water slowly, watching her surroundings for even the slightest showing of life.

Suddenly, a shriek cried out from the small home Ara and her mother shared. Turning to the house, Ara's eyes wide with fear, the wooden board creaked open. What Ara saw next will stay with her life forever. The glaring, snake eyes of the person at the door locked into hers, stabbing her with pain and fear of what had happened.

Rushing back to her home, the buckets of water sloshed off the pole that was plastered tightly into Ara's hand. Tears stained and hit the scared fox's face as she stumbled her way to the door.

The shaken 7 year-old's eyes rose from the ground to the silent room before her. Before her lay the limp body of the beloved one she knew as-

"Mother!" she cried, pulling her self clumsily to her feet. She tripped more into the room and to the side of Calla. "Mother!" she pressed on, "Wake up, mom! Please..." tears fell like a river from her face, "Please...wake up...mom...." She began to shake the body of her mother.

Nothing happened.

Her breathing began to shake. _What happened? Did....that thing....no....._ Ara's vision, though clouded by the tears that still fell, lead her to the entrance of her home. She had to run. _That...that _**_thing_**_ from before....They killed her....I've got to...._ A rage surged through Ara as she realized what happened. That person from before, that **snake** killed her mother.

Using the pole that was still stuck to her palm to stand, Ara ran with all her strength outside. Darkness had struck the village, the sun just peeking over the horizon and giving way to a long shadow leaving the village.

"Hey!" Ara's horse voice shouted to it. "Stop!" The being paused.

"You. You're her daughter, correct." The snake shouted back, not turning around.

"What did you do to Mother! Tell me, who are you, you **Monster**!" Ara shouted back, her grip tightening on the pole still in hand.

The snake turned around to look at the scared fox with her arrow eyes "Viper." was all she replied with. The snake began to walk away once again.

"Viper..." Ara echoed to herself. She stood there for a long while, maybe a few minutes or a few hours. Everything was taken in as Viper grew into a line across the sun's resting place.

Eventually, Ara snapped out of her trance. Loosening her grip on the pole, she ran back to her former home, the little old shack. She had to leave. Something, she didn't know what, provoked that kill.

Gathering all she could and that she would need, Ara took her bundle to the door. a sudden _creeking_ made her jump and turn around. A cabinet her mother kept only to herself was somehow opened. Inside, an outfit matching her mother's, two bracelets with knifes jutting from the sides, and a note.

Taking the note, Ara read:

"_Dear my precious daughter,___

_Times are begining to be tough in our business. The town is now starting to point fingers at us, realizing who is taking and selling all they have. It's a dangerous road to take, this life I've lead you to. If anything happens to me, I leave you these things. I know you'll grow into the clothes, if you haven't already, but the braces have always fit me. Now that you've read this, I want you to always keep smiling that same happy face I loved. I love you, hon.___

_Mom_"

Ara nodded to the paper and looked over to her mother's body. This was her will, her dying wishes...Her hand clenched the paper.

She placed it on the floor next to her as she grabbed the clothes and the braces.

Gazing upon what her mother had left her, Ara slips on the bracelets. A good fit. The clothes would take time to grow into, like the note said, but the fox still packed them too.

Now, everything said and done, Ara left behind her house, the death of her mother, the gaze of that monster, Viper, and the village she once knew as home. Her feet took her onward, to where, she did not know. The only thing that the desert village of Cyan can remember is that there was no more stealing regularly from the mysterious thieves.


	2. Parts 2 & 3

A princess of worth?  
It was a bright and shining day in the kingdom of Namiko. Today was the due date for the Alpha Female to give birth to the next generation of rulers over the pack. The Alpha rushed through the jungle forest he called home.

Only moments ago had his faithful Guardian Chao, Zu, arrived and said the Chao's mate just had an egg. Tradition states that a guardian Chao is born for the queen's child at the moment of it's birth. This meant only moments were left until he was to be a father. The bushes ahead gave way into the stone temples he knew of to be home.

A howling cry split through his ears. With all his might, the Alpha rushed towards it, seeking and hoping for it to be what he thought. The crowded pack members cleared way as their leader's paw's pounded up the crumbling stairs. The cries continued, slowly dieing into a whimper, and then silence.

The steps seemed never ending, as if his running into and up them was pointless. Finally, with his Chao panting near by, the king had arrived to the top. His sudden entrance made everyone in the room look up.

His wife sat up in a bed, a small bundle in her arms and the local healer next to her, placing his things away into his bag. He tipped his head forward as he walked past his leader, allowing the Alpha in first. Taking up the herb-master's offer, the wolf walked slowly to his mate's side.

There, cradled in her arms, was one of the things he had hoped not for.

Though it's eyes were closed, the new father could see the child was not a son, but a daughter. Now, his plans were shattered. He had hoped for a son to raise and to rule his people into the victory her wanted in the war his pack were raging in.

Now, what was he to do?

He shook his head. The future would come as it would. Now, he had to give the child a name. "She is beautiful," he complimented his wife. She nodded for him to go on., "She is a dream built to reality. For this, I hope she shall live such the life we have hoped for her. By our ancestors and children to come, I name her Ayumi, a walking dream."

With this, he took up his daughter and walked out of the stone building. Eyes from the wary pack members gazed up, shielding the sun from their eyes to see their leader and his package. With false pride, the Alpha rose his arms and daughter into the air and called out the ritual words.

"This child is to rule one day for you, my people. As all of you know, we are in a time of war," angry growls smudged the crowd, "So, I hope that the dream of our victory will be walked by my new daughter, Ayumi!"

The pack howled, but not as loud as the might have if he said 'son'. A female could not lead the armies into battle the way a male could. The future was looking bleak to them, as to their ruler. He brought Ayumi back down and took the child back to it's mother, the little pup still fast asleep, but stirring slightly.

Part 3!

Drawing in flames

5 years after Calla's death [Ara's story]...

Many years had past and now young Ayumi was of the age of 7. The sun beamed upon her face and beckoned her to the waking world. The young wolf happily awoke to it's warmth. Her skins the covered her in the night were flung off her as she jumped up to get her things. Today, she was allowed to go and do what she loved best: draw.

The child had a talent for paper and a pencil, so her father had the supplies imported from the outside world just for his "Beloved Daughter".

The forest was often her place of inspiration for her, and a good background for her pictures. She grabbed her items and walked out into the sunny air. All seemed calm for the normal tension that surrounded the pack's home. Ever since her birth, Ayumi's kingdom had been in a war with another group Ayumi did not know the name of.

He friend, a two-toned yellow-colored Chao called Rai, was one of her favorite things to draw. The two were inseparable, and told that Rai was always meant to guard Ayumi from harm, what that meant neither knew.

More or less skipping down the stairs, the young princess ran off to the woodsy area nearby her pack's camp. Servants greeted her along the way, some asking her half-heartedly where she was going. Ayumi happily yipped her plans to them as she continued down the winding pathways.

The forest was alive that day. Every creature was chattering with another. Trees reached down with their branches to welcome Ayumi into their way. The place was peaceful.

A slight break away told the young wolf she had made her destination. A large, mossy rock sat in the center of a flowery clearing, a young, yellow-colored Chao hovering above it.

"There you are, Ayumi-san." he said, looking up to find his friend walking towards him. Ayumi laughed at this. "No need to be so formal, Rai-chan." she smiled as she sat, "It's not like we have a set time or anything."

The small Chao blushed at this, "Well, I just wanted to make sure. You know, the _air_'s been feeling tense lately..." he murmured. Ayumi nodded to this statement.

A while ago, the 2 friends had been on their way home, when they began to over hear a conversation between Ayumi's father and the Pack's Healer.

"You know she's the one, you can't just go pretending it's a false thing!" The elder wolf protested. The Alpha Male growled at this. "You can't prove that. You ancestors would _never_ send a _girl_ to master such a secrecy."

Ayumi drew herself back and hid behind a nearby wall. She wanted to hear more.

"You cannot deny tradition!" the healer husked, "She is the next in line, and her powers will soon activate!" The Alpha then lashed out. "I'm telling you! The next Nature Being is _not_ that stupid daughter of mine! If anyone, if shall be my first son! Once I find a new wife, my son shall be the next Nature Being! _He_ shall lead our people to the victory we have long awaited! _Not_ that _girl_!" With this, the king sharply turned and strode off in the opposite direction of Ayumi and Rai.

The two, stunned from what was just said, stumbled off to their favorite place, the meadow, in search of comfort and remorse.

Now, the two pondered about what Ayumi's father meant by that rage. What was a Nature Being? Why did her father want his _'son'_ to 'lead the Pack to victory' and not Ayumi? What could a 'Nature Being' do? Questions like these were answered only by the stories the healer told the duo, who asked him to do so after the fight he and the Alpha had.

The code word 'air' meant what the healer called 'Aura'. It was a kind of energy that all living things had. Certain beings could sense this 'Aura', and use it to communicate with abilities unique to each user of it. The 'Nature Being' was a name for those that could use the aura. Apparently, Ayumi was one of those beings.

The healer secretly told her of all the things she could do. Her ability she could use could be anything, cloud-maker, earth-mover, fire-whipper. Anything was possible. Excitedly, Ayumi asked how she'd find out her's. The healer always shook his head and told her 'In due time'.

Not long after the discovery, Ayumi began to tell Rai of what she thought was the aura flowing through her, think everyone felt it originally. The small Chao always agreed with her, but said he felt it as well.

One day, the two presented the healer with their problem, which brought a chuckle to his face. He said that Ayumi and her Guardian Chao were probably so close together, that maybe some of Ayumi's 'Aura Masterings' transferred over to the small Rai. Both beamed at this. Another thing in common and another thing they, and only them, shared.

Back to the meadow, Ayumi and Rai had situated themselves for a morning of drawing. Rai was posed in Mid-flight against the clear-blue sky above, a smile on his face and a laugh in his voice.

Suddenly, it happened.

A loud shout was fired. The aura largely began to drop, as if some things were dieing off. Looking around, frightened, Ayumi and Rai's eyes grew wide to see small embers rising from the far off campsite they knew as home. The young princess dropped her things and ran off towards the flames.

Fire. The word echoed in the young wolf's mind as she raced home. What was happening? As she neared the devastation, the embers became larger, flaming leaves flying off, carrying their heat to the rest of the forest. The fire began to surround Ayumi as she drew closer. Sweat and tears dripped off her face as walls of flames draped the trees she once loved.

Then, a horror struck her eyes. The fire had beaten her. Everything, the homes, the structures, the people, everything was in flames.

Frightened, confused, and angry at what had happened, the young wolf sharply turned around, only to be faced by another, tall wall of flames. Everywhere, fire. Ayumi withdrew herself, gazing around, wondering if it was the end.

Suddenly, a path opened.

The flames had lashed apart, allowing the timid child to pass through. Quickly, she took up this chance, running along for as far as she could. Another dead end was before her, or so it seemed.

Looking to her left, Ayumi spotted a small hole, viles covering most of it's entrance. Quietly, she slid into the hiding place, sitting against the dirt wall of the cavern, her head against her knees as she cried until tears would not come.

For the first time, she was alone...

A few days later...

A blur rushed through the burnt ashes of left of the forest. News stated that a fire had drawn out in the forest containing 'The Pack', an ancient civilization who were bound to have rich jewels left behind. The one person who wanted to be there for such a steal, was none other than Ara the Fox, world renown Thief.

The young fox who ran through the dead jungle was only around 12 years of age, but had already managed to make great thievings, such as stealing royal treasures. The ashes stirred up and caused Ara to pause. She coughed, clearing her lungs of any of the black stuff. Looking around, she noticed something: Nothing.

Everything seemed to be the same, all embers and ashes, no sign of the kingdom that was spoken off.

"That's a rip off." the fox mumbled as she kicked a charred rock. Suddenly, a sound perked her ears. Crying? Looking around once more, Ara picked her route. She ran at full speeds to the sound, hoping to find it's source.

Once it became clear, she stopped and listened. She turned to her right, looking into an abandoned den of some sorts. There, curled up, scared, alone, in tatter clothes, was a small child, probably only 6 years old.

Ara blinked. The child was brown, green markings covering parts of her body, a bushy tail sticking from her behind. The fox flicked her tail. This scene reminded her.

When she was only 7, she looked like that. Alone. Slowly, allowing her presence to be known, Ara reached her hand into the hole. The child looked up and stared at Ara with curious and frightened eyes.

"No need to be afraid, sis." Ara's cooed to the child.

As if mirroring her movements, the wolf child reached her hand out and firmly took the fox's. Taking her out of the ditch, young, 12-year-old thief Ara the Fox, had begun her turn to raise the 6-year-old princess called Ayumi.


End file.
